Underground Tunnels
The Underground Tunnels is a world in PvZ2. Dialouge Day 1 Dave: Oh hey there! Where are we anyways? Penny: This is called the Underground Tunnels. We are a few years ahead of when you ate the taco. Dave: Woah! Pop Up Dave: Uagggh! Penny: What's happening? Dave: They're coming out under us! Berry Bowling Reuses the Wall-nut Bowling Dialogue, but with Boomberry in place of Wall-nut. Toxicator Attack Penny: Master! Dave: Hmmm? Penny: The zombies are turning our plants against Themselves! Appearance It happens in a modern, blue underground tunnel. The mowers are zappers and the "Player's House" is marked by an exit door. It happens a few years after the tutorial, but at a different place. Background Oh no! Zomboss has turned the humans in the tunnels into zombies, and You into their mortal enemy! Use the new plants to protect your Head! Gimmick The main gimmick here is Benevolence. Once each wave, one zombie of each type flashes in a rainbow color. Once defeated, they will revert to human form and fight for you. Levels Brain Buster Pop Up The Main Brain Buster here is called Pop Up. Once in a while, a zombie will pop up from a random tile, destroying any non-flying/hovering plant on it. Berry Bowling A hidden Brain Buster here is Berry Bowling. It is similar to Wall-nut Bowling, but uses Boomberries instead. Toxicator Attack This Brain Buster only has Toxicators. When not during Flags, The player needs Hypno-Shroom, Caulipower and Zoybean Pod to survive. Terminology restricted to this world Revertables Zombies that can be reverted to human form. Also used as the group name for the Zombies here. Calm Down Using a Calming Palm to prevent Rage Stackers from increasing power via damage. Rage The Rage Stacker's ability. They increase power via damage. Plants and Zombies Plants Lilicopter (Flies and deals damage via blades) Sun: 175 DPS: 175 Health: 775 Recharge: High Multi-use Rotosnapper (Chomper's flying cousin) Sun: 200 DPS: 1800 Health: 550 Recharge: Slow Toughness: High Multi-use, Instant Calming Palm (Slows down zombies and prevents Rage Stacker's rage from stacking) Sun: 125 DPS: None Health: 625 Recharge: Medium Toughness: High Single-use Pinecone-pult (Pults Pinecones) Sun: 100 DPS: 25, 50 Splash DPS Health: 300 Recharge: Fast Toughness: Medium Multi-use Sun-dew (Can be used as a shield, sticks enemies and produces sun) Sun: 75 DPS: 75 Health: 800 Recharge: Medium Toughness: High Multi-use Ice Rice (Freezes enemies) Sun: 50 DPS: None Health: None Recharge: Slow Toughness: None Single-use, Instant Blowing Palm (Combines properties of Blover, Tall-nut and Umbrella Leaf) Sun: 225 DPS: None Health: 500 Recharge: Slow Toughness: Medium Multi-use Wall-flower (Shield) Sun: 150 DPS: None Health: 3600 Recharge: Slow Toughness: Very high Sustainable-use Maulberry (One use, charges at all zombies) Sun: 175 DPS: 1800 Health: None Recharge: Slow Toughness: None Single-use, Instant Boomberry (One use, combines Potato Mine's touch-and-boom and Cherry Bomb's 3x3 area) Sun: 175 DPS: 1800 Health: None Recharge: Medium Toughness: None Single-use Chive-lry (Spears enemies) Sun: 100 DPS: 200 Health: 1000 Recharge: Slow Toughness: High Multi-use Revertables (Zombies) Re-skins Basic Revertable Revertable Conehead Revertable Buckethead Original Fire Tumbling Revertable (Can be thrown like an Imp, rolls at plants and does splash damage) Rage Stacking Revertable (Health, Speed and Damage increases when shot, Calming Palm is required) Banana Throwing Revertable (Zombie version of Bloomerang) Racket Holding Revertable (Will reflect first 2 projectiles at plants, then smash racket at plants) Swooping Revertable (Swoops at a plant and steals it) Freezing Revertable (Freezes the frontmost offensive plants) Fiery Blade Revertable (Uses a blade that can deal splash damage to attack plants) Toxicator Revertable (Zombie version of Hypno-shroom, creates Zomboids once reverted) Charging Revertable (Charges at plans, first 2 plants hit will be destroyed) Pilot Revertable (Has a plane, can fly) Sea Captain Revertable (The ship has the properties of a Gargantuar) Lazer Eye Revertable (Shoots Lasers out of its eyes) Ki Revertable (Uses ki pulses to damage plants) Zombot Doom-tron (BOSS, creates Toxicators, Rage Stackers and Swoopers) Endless Zone The Endless Zone here is called Underground Maze. The player starts with Lilicopter, Rotosnapper, Pinecone-pult and Sun-dew. Related Achievements Confused? Revert a Toxicator. Battle of the Bananas Use Banana Launcher in a level with Banana Throwing Revertables. Aye Aye Captain! Unleash the Sea Captain Revertable. 2hu Beat a level with Fire Tumblers with Missile Toe on the team. Trivia - The defeat screen says "The Zombies beat you up!" instead of "The Zombies ate your brains!". This is because the humans got turned into zombies and tries to take revenge. - This is the only world without a Gargantuar. - Despite being indoors, sun will still drop, and is a day area. - Fire Tumbling, Banana Throwing, Racket Holding, Swooping, Freezing, Fiery Blade, Toxicator, Charging, Pilot, Sea Captain, Lazer Eye and Ki Revertables' Human Forms are Female. - Despite being throwable, Fire Tumbling Revertables are NOT Imps. - The first world of User:S9ud0w. - The Empty lawn shows 5 Garbage Chute-Like items. The Revertables come out here. Category:Daytime areas Category:Areas Category:Daytime Areas